


Show Me What I'm Looking For

by enlightenight



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [7]
Category: Community
Genre: 5.11 G.I. Jeff, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.11 G.I. Jeff bölümü sonrası, hastane yatağında geçmişi düşünen Jeff ve yine farkında olmadan onu düşüncelerinden kurtaran Britta. </p><p>#keyword: dikiş</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: bölümler 4.05 ve 5.11; ayrıca 5.04. Jeff'in diğer intihar düşünceleri, Advanced Survival Techniques isimli ficimden gelmekte. 
> 
> Ne kadar h/c oldu bilemedim resmen.

Bükülmek, çoğu zaman kırılmaktan daha iyiydi. 

Bir şey büküldüyse hala ümit var demekti. Baskıyı kaldırabilir, ters yönden uygulayabilir ve neredeyse eski haline çevirip devam edebilirdin. Her ne kadar o zorlanmanın izlerini taşıyacak olsa da en azından sağlıklı sayılabilirdi. 

Bükülmek virgülse, kırılmak noktaydı. Noktalar çoğu zaman kötü cümleleri bitirirlerdi, ünlemler bile onlardan daha tarafsız sayılabilirdi bu açıdan. Kötü haberler noktayla, ya da daha kötüsü birkaç noktayla verilirdi ki, onları dayanılmaz yapan da buydu. "Avukatlık lisansın geçici süreyle elinden alındı," cümlesi de bir noktayla bitirilmişti, mesela. Ya da annesiyle babasının boşanıyor olması da ona noktalarla söylenmişti. 

Bütün bu noktalar, ona tamiri mümkün olmayan bükülme izlerini vermişti - iyi şeylerin sadece iyi insanların başına geldiği dünyada, zaten o darbeleri almamış olsa şaşardı. 

Ama onu kırılmaya iten şey, muhtemelen yüklü alışverişlerde bile sentlerle verilen hediye puanları için aldığı bir kartın attığı mail oldu, ünlemler ve yanıp sönen ışıklı yazılarla ona bildirilen, onu kırmaktan ziyade kutlama amacı içeren bu mail, Jeff Winger'ın, telefonundaki takvime bile bakmaktan çekinmesinin yegane sebebiydi. 

Doğum günü kutlaması. 

*

Ve şimdi yanı başında uyuklamakta olan sarışın kadına, ki Britta'nın arkadaşlığı ona hayatın kendisine niye iyi davrandığını sorgulattıran şeylerden biriydi, asla anlatmayacağı şeyleri düşünüyorken, yan tarafında durmakta olan saati küçük bir biplemeyle ertesi güne geçtiklerini haber verdi. 

Garipti, sadece yirmi dört saatin hayatını bu kadar katlanılamaz hale getirmesi. Kırk sekiz saat önce mutluydu, en azından şu an olduğuna kıyasla. Ama bir gece önce, yine aynı saat gece on ikide hafifçe öttüğünde ve Jeff o parıldayan maili gördüğünde bazı şeyler değişmişti.

Britta'ya, ve gelecekte servetinin yarısını dökeceği diğer psikolog ve psikiyatristlere, bugünle ilgili muhtemeln hiç anlatmayacağı tek bir şey vardı: Gerçekten ölmeyi istemiş olması.

Anlatamazdı, içten içe her zaman hayatı bir kenara bırakmak istiyordu; yedinci sınıfta o kesiği açarken - bunu düşünürken bile utanıyordu - kan kaybından bilincini kaybetmeden hemen önce düşündüğü şey, ölümün de böyle bir şey olup olmadığıydı. Soğuktu, ve yorgun hissettiriyordu, ama on iki yaşındaki Jeff'le otuz yedi yaşındaki Jeff'in üzerinde anlaştığı bir konu varsa, o güne kadar yaşadıklarının da aynı etkiyi yarattığıydı. 

Doğum günleri onun için hiç hoş etkinlikler değillerdi, muhtemelen on altıncısında aptalca bir nedenden dolayı aptalca bir kavgaya girip yüzüne - net belirtmek gerekirse - birkaç dikiş attırması gerektiğinden beri. İlerleyen haftalarda herkesin kendisine attığı rahatsız olmuş, meraklı ve iğrenir bakışları asla unutamayacaktı - büyük ihtimalle hayatta en çok değer verdiği şeylerden birini, lisansını, kaybettiği günden beri aynada kendisine aynı bakışları attığı için. 

"Uyanık mısın?"

Britta'nın uyku sersemi sesi, Jeff'i düşünceler silsilesinden ayırıp gerçek dünyaya çekti.  
"Çok aptalca bir soru," sesinde o alışıldık alaycı ton vardı. "Ama evet."

Sarışın kadın sadece başını sallayarak gerindi, kahve alacağını mırıldanarak kalktığında Jeff hiçbir şey söylememiş, muhtemelen hala verilen ilaçların etkisinde, kapının camından giren ışığın odanın içinde dans etmesini izlemeye devam ederken Britta kalktı, sessiz olmaya dikkat ederek kapıyı açarken Jeff gözlerini kapatmış, derin bir nefes aldı.

*

Jeff hiç doğum günü kutlamamıştı. Eğer, şirkette insan kaynaklarının herkese yaptığı o ani pasta-kişisel gelişim kitabı-teşekkür belgesi üçlüsünün asla eksik olmadığı “kutlama”yı saymazsanız, hiç. Çalışma grubuna hiçbir zaman o günün kendi doğum günü olduğunu söylememişti, ona göre doğum günleri gereksiz beklentinin neredeyse hep hayal kırıklığına dönüştüğü günlerdi. 

En azından bu, kendisi için hep böyle olmuştu.

O kadar uzun süre kendisinden başka kimsenin hatırlamadığı - yine, insan kaynakları departmanı hariç kimsenin - ve öylesine, hayatın normal telaşıyla geçen bir gündü ki doğum günü, artık istese de umursayamayacak noktaya gelmişti. Bir heyecanı yoktu, bir beklentisi de. 

O gençleşme ilaçlarını içerken ölmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu, hayır. Ama bilincini kaybederken kesinlikle bunun ölüm olduğunu düşünüp mutlu olmuştu, terapistler için bir altın madeni gibiydi. 

Britta içeri girdi, kahvenin kokusunu da beraberinde getirirken genç kadın, “Sana da getirirdim,” dedi. “Ama doktorunun söylediğine göre kısa bir süreliğine bu tarz şeylerden uzak durmalıymışsın.”

Jeff ona yine cevap vermedi, Britta’ysa buna şaşırmamış, iPod’ının kulaklıklarını takarak koltuğuna oturdu, kahveyi tutmayan eli, Jeff’in sol elinin üzerinde şöyle bir gezindikten sonra, ki bu onlar arasında anlayışın bir göstergesiydi, geri çekildi.

“Sen farklı davrandın,” dedi uzun süre konuşmamaktan dolayı çatallaşmış bir sesle, en sonunda. Britta’nın müziğini kısık sesle dinlediğini biliyordu, bir tepki vermeyeceğini bildiği gibi. Jeff boğazını temizleyip devam etti, deniz mavisi gözleri kapalıydı, sanki gördüğü rüyayı hatırlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Tam olarak değil ama orayı, iki boyutlu halüsinasyon evrenimi, daha çok sevmiştin… Muhtemelen, kolunda kocaman bir testere taşıdığın için, ama diğer herkes, herkes onların gerçekte kim olduğunu hatırlamama sevinirken sen farklı davrandın…”

Britta kulaklıklarının bir tanesini çıkararak bakışlarını Jeff’e dikti, iyi ve kötü onlarca anına tanık olduğu adamın, arkadaşının veya erkek-arkadaş-gibi-bir-şeyinin yüzündeki acı ifadesi, onun kalbinde bir yerleri sızlatırken Jeff bunu görmüyor, devam etti.

“Küçükken bunları umursardım, çizgi filmleri ve oyuncakları yani… Kendimi hep bu kadar güçlü olabileceğimle avuturdum, bir gün güçlenecektim ve her şey bitecekti, o devamlı aşağılanma hissi ve onunla birlikte gelen her şey.” Burada durdu, derin bir nefes alırken Britta koltuğunu onun yatağının yanına çekmiş, onun elini tuttuğunda normalin aksine eski avukat hiçbir hareket yapmadı, elini ondan da çekmedi, sadece öylece durarak konuşmaya devam etti.

“Bana dikiş atarlarken hiç ağlamamıştım, anlattım mı bunu? On iki yaşındaydım, canım delicesine yanıyordu, annem muhtemelen polislere nasıl bunun kendi suçu olmadığını anlatmakla meşguldü ve gözlerimi sıkıca kapatıp sadece bunun geçeceğini söyledim, bunun her şeye değdiğini, ki aslında değmişti, bilmiyorsun, kimseye söylemedim… Birisi seni gerçekten önemsermiş gibi göründüğünde nasıl mutlu olunabileceğini, ve o önemsemenin sadece senden yararlanmak için sahnelenen bir oyun olduğunu fark ettiğinde kalbinin kaç kere daha kırılabileceğini merak ettiğini…”

Bu kadarını anlatmayı beklemiyordu, ama içinde bir yer, Britta’nın haklı olduğunu söyleyen o yer, bunun için onu zorluyor gibiydi - gerçi buna memnun olmadığı söylenemezdi, kaybedecek neyi kalmıştı ki?

“Daha önce denedim,” dedi kararsız bir şekilde, bu sefer gözlerini açmıştı. “Bitirmeyi. Her seferinde birileri tarafından kurtarıldım, sanki bunu çok istiyormuşum gibi. Gerçi onların da kendi nedenleri olduğunu inkar edemeyiz, en azından bir olası cinayet soruşturmasıyla karşılaşmak istemiyorlardı…” Acı acı güldü, bakışlarını, hala elini tutmakta olan sarışın kadına çevirdiğinde mavinin iki farklı tonundaki gözler, birbirlerini başka kimsenin anlayamadığı şekilde anlayabilen iki insanın, sadece kendilerinin anlayabileceği bir ifadeyle çarpıştılar.

“Kaç kere?”  
“Efendim?”

Ses tonundan, ağlamaklı olduğu belliydi. Kulaklıklardan ince bir ses yükseliyordu, ama ikisi de ona dikkat etmeyecek kadar dalmışlardı.

“Kaç kere denedin?”

Jeff bunun üzerine durdu, gerçekten hatırlamak istiyormuş gibi birkaç dakika bekledikten sonra, “İki,” dedi. “Bunu da sayarsan üç.”  
“Bunu saymalı mıyız?”  
“Bilmiyorum.”

Britta ağır ağır başını salladı.

"Garipti," diye iç çekti Jeff. "Yani... Oradaki hayatımın, ya da hayalimin buradan daha iyi olduğunu düşünmüştüm - ve haklıydım, halimize bak Britta... Beş yıldır aynı yere takılıp kaldık." 

Sarışın kadın, "Haklı olabilirsin," dedi. "Evet, diğerleri için sorun değil, ama biz?" Bir an birçok şey söylemek istiyormuş gibi durdu. "Sanırım eninde sonunda kurtulacağız, ama bu ölmemizi gerektirecek bir şey değil... Hala farkına varmak istemediğin şey şu, Jeff, bizi hayatından bu kadar itmene gerek yok. Hepimiz daha kırk değil, otuz yedinde olduğunu biliyoruz - gerçi sana göre ikisi de eşit derecede kötü. Ama sayıların bir önemi yok, o sayıları atladığın yönde gelişebiliyor olman daha önemli."  
"Teşekkürler Britta," ciddiydi. Bu açıdan bakınca her şey daha az kötü görünüyordu.  
"Önemli değil. Ama kendi sağlığın için umarım sigortan düzgün bir psikoloğu veya daha iyisi, bir psikiyatristi karşılıyordur."  
"Aklımda iyi bir psikolog adayı var," diye mırıldandı Jeff. "Ama buradan çıkınca düşüneceğim."

Britta bunun iyi olduğunu mırıldanarak tekrar ayağa kalktı. "Sanırım doktorunla konuşup sana çikolata yedirmemiz gerektiğini söyleyeceğim, bir psikoloji öğrencisi olduğum için bunu ciddiye alacaktır." Güldü. "Biliyorum, psikolojide kötüyüm, söylemene gerek yok."

Onun itiraz etmesine izin vermeden çıktığında Jeff gülümseyerek başını iki yana sallıyor, rüyasında onun da Abed kadar yardımcı olduğunu söylemeyi hatırlamayı aklının bir köşesine yazarak Pierce'ın miras bıraktığı altın rengi iPod'a uzandı.


End file.
